


Just telling you once

by fanetjuh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac wants Stiles' girlfriend to know that he loves her and thinks it's a good idea to tell her while Stiles is sitting next to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just telling you once

“Did someone ever tell you how pretty you are?” Isaac leaned on his elbows and stared at the girl next to Stiles. 

“Actually, I did.” Stiles replied and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her a bit closer towards him as if he tried to prove Isaac that the girl was his and only his.

“Did someone ever tell you how lovely you are?” Isaac tried again, needing to let his feelings out, needing to express all those things that had been burning inside of him for way too long. 

“Actually, I did.” Stiles replied again and stared at Isaac with a look that might have been able to kill him. 

“Did someone ever tell you that they would kill to be your boyfriend?” Isaac spoke again, knowing that he at least had to tell her the truth, had to tell her that he liked her, loved her, wanted her. He knew she was Stiles’, he knew he would never get her, but he at least wanted her to know that he loved her, liked her. He had thought it would have been a good idea to tell her with Stiles next to her, to let Stiles know that he didn’t want to steal her, but all of a sudden he started to doubt if that had been the right choice. 

“No, because good boyfriends don’t kill.” Stiles hissed between his teeth and Isaac swallowed. 

“It’s just a matter of speaking.” Isaac shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair, not daring to look at the girl who didn’t even try to answer or react. 

“It’s a stupid matter of speaking.” Stiles leaned back in his chair too and Isaac stared at him. 

“I just wanted to say it.” Isaac shrugged his shoulders. 

“We could have done without this knowledge, thank you.” Stiles smiled a sarcastic smile and turned towards his girl, pressing a kiss on her lips. Isaac sighed. He wasn’t planning on really making a move, he just wanted to tell her that he liked her. He couldn’t help it that he had no idea how to do that in a good way. Well, at least she knew now. And Stiles knew too.


End file.
